


Gold

by usedupshiver



Series: Touched [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Golden shower, Loki Really Loves Suits, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romance, Smut, Suit Porn, Watersports, wet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedupshiver/pseuds/usedupshiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year of getting <b>sure</b>, Loki and Tony are forced to face months of struggling with the challenges of a long distance relationship.<br/>But when things are tough, something all new to them both might bring them just a little bit closer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago, I set myself the challenge of trying to write a golden shower scene that would still be sort of sweet... I have no idea if I succeeded. At least I had fun trying.

Loki didn't even look up from the pages of the book he was reading when the phone rang; it was Tony's ringtone, so he didn't have to check the screen before he answered. He just reached an arm out to the table in front of the green couch where he was sitting, and put the device to his ear.

”Yes, love?”

”What are you wearing?”

Rolling his eyes and smiling at the same time, Loki let his head fall onto the backrest, giving up on the reading. ”How bored are you right now, Tony?”

”You have no idea, gorgeous.” There was a groan on the other end of the line. ”The Potts woman? Yeah, she seems to have taken up some challenge to see how much weight my desk can take before it cracks under all the paperwork. I literally can't see the surface of it anymore.” A long sigh. ”So. What _are_ you wearing?”

Suddenly unable to remember, Loki had to tilt his head forward again and look down. ”Sweatpants.”

” _The_ sweatpants?”

Yes, it was _the_ sweatpants. The hopelessly worn ones that Loki had been wearing on the day he found Tony sleeping on his couch. By now they were very nearly seethrough, but Loki refused to get rid of them. He loved the stupid things. And since Tony owned t-shirts nearly old enough to drink legally, he wasn't in a position to say anything about it.

”Of course.” Loki pulled at the hem of his own t-shirt. ”And the green longsleeve.”

Tony made a heated growl on the other end.

”Idiot.” With a wider smile, Loki leaned his head back again, blinking up at the ceiling. ”What are _you_ wearing? I bet that's much more interesting.”

”But you know what I'm wearing? I mean, sort of. You packed all my outfits, after all.”

”I know. But could you tell me anyway?”

Tony chuckled, and Loki closed his eyes, knowing Tony would oblige and tell him.

”It's the dark pinstripe threepiece suit.” He could hear the smile on Tony's tone of voice, and see the suit he was talking about. ”The one that makes my ass look so good you can't ever keep your hands off it. Even in public. A silver shirt. Black tie. And some really nicely polished shoes. Because you polished them for me. You have so much more patience for that than I do.”

”That's a _good_ look.” There was no real growl in Loki's voice, but there sure was heat.

”You do like the suits, don't you?”

”I really do.”

”That's great, beca -” Suddenly Tony cut himself off, and his voice turned a bit panicked. ”Shit! Red's coming my way again! I better look busy, or she'll kill me.”

Sitting up straight in the couch, driven by the urgency in Tony's voice, Loki spoke quickly. ”Tony, wait!”

”What?” A little hiss into the reciever. Loki could almost picture Tony leaning over the desk to hide behind stacks of paper. 

”Pack the suit tomorrow.”

Another chuckle, then the line went dead.

Loki took the phone from his ear and put it on the cushion, his head again tilted back and gazing up at the ceiling. He knew he should get back to reading the book Tony's boredom had distracted him from, but now all he could think about was Tony's ass in those pinstriped pants. 

With a sigh he rubbed his hands over his face and turned his head to the side, still supported by the backrest, to glance out through the window. The sky was high and blue over the red and gold treetops. How was it fall already? It felt like only yesterday he had kissed Tony goodbye for his first trip to New York by the end of june, and now he was suddenly nearly halfway through the semester. Not that he was complaining. The less time he had to miss Tony the better, because the weeks he spent working in Manhattan were just torture. For both of them, really, but that was no comfort what so ever.

Tony had sold his apartment by the university and moved all his things to a place in the city so he would have somewhere to live, but it was just a temporary solution. When they were together they spent a lot of time hunched over in the couch, Tony's laptop on the table, scrolling through listings of apartments for sale, looking for inspiration, spinning dreams. Dreams that sounded so very unrealistic to Loki a lot of the time, when he saw the areas Tony wanted to live, and the figures by those addresses. Fortunes.

He kept trying to make Tony be reasonable, look at smaller places, in cheaper areas, but when he did Tony just shook his head, looked unbearably smug, told him to ”dream big, gorgeous”, and kept scrolling. 

Loki let his eyes wander over the tiny living room in his own apartment, lined with bookshelves. As things were, he supposed it was _their_ apartment at the moment, at least the weeks when Tony came to visit. Small, simple, cheap, furnished with second hand and mismatched things, it had become his home since he had left his parents' house. It was weird thinking that he would most likely be moving away from here in less than six months, but it was a good kind of weird. The knots in his stomach were made of anticipation, not worry, and it was a nice change in his life.

Change was coming, and Loki was looking forward to it.

With a sigh he shifted in his seat, lifted his head off the backrest and fixed his eyes on the pages again. Tony was coming back tomorrow afternoon, and he just knew he wouldn't be getting much time to study this weekend. So he did his best to do so now.

Even if every tenth word somehow seemed to be ”suits”...

* * *

Tony could see Thor from miles away when he walked into the airport. He was one golden head taller than everyone else, after all, and the long arm he raised when he saw Tony helped too.

”Hey, man!” Tony dropped his bag to the floor between his feet when he reached his friend and let himself be swallowed up by a huge hug.

”Good to see you, Tony!” Thor straightened up with a wide, sparkling smile when he had let go of Tony's now slightly sore ribs. Then he raised an eyebrow. ”Aren't you a bit overdressed, though?”

Lifting his arms from his sides Tony looked down at himself, and the dark, pinstripe suite he was wearing. He's promised Loki he would pack the thing, but he had decided to do one better and wear it when he arrived. Sure, it hadn't been the most comfortable outfit to travel in, but it had made it through the flight in good shape.

He grinned up at Thor. ”New York thing, you know.”

Thor shook his head with a bewildered look on his face. ”I don't know how you stand that place, really.”

”It's not that bad.” He picked his bag up again, threw it over his shoulder and followed Thor out of the building, heading for the car. ”I grew up there, after all. I know it. You and Loki though? Country boys, both of you!” He threw his friend a grin over the roof of the car before they got in.

”Yeah, and now you're planning to lure my baby brother there with you.” Thor gave him a look with narrowed eyes that seemed only partly fake. ”Don't think I'm not on to you, Stark.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. ”Yeah, because that was a complete secret and comes as a huge surprise?” He shrugged and pushed the bag to the floor by his feet. ”And by the way? Not planning to lure him into anything.”

”Really?” Thor's turn to raise a brow.

”Definitely not!” Tony glared at him while he fastened his seatbelt. ”I don't lure people.” Then the glare turned into a smirk. ”I bribe them.”

Thor started the car and glanced at him, curious. ”What did you bribe Loki with, then?” But before Tony had a chance to open his mouth, he threw up a hand between them. ”If it's something dirty, for the love of god, don't tell me!”

Laughing, Tony shook his head. ”Nah, man, nothing like that. I just promised him a library.”

The large, golden face turned smooth with something that might have been shock. ” _Just?_ Tony, that's... Shit.” Thor blinked. ”Wow.”

Tony frowned at the reaction. ”What?”

”I just...” Thor cleared his throat and started backing out from his parking spot, giving Tony a little smile before driving off. ”I just realized how much you really love him, you know?”

The frown melted off Tony's face and he leaned over to pat Thor's shoulder. ”Dude? That's slow on the uptake even for you.”

”Shut up.” But Thor was laughing when they left the parking lot and hit the road.

When they were driving into town in silence Tony looked out through the window at the darkening landscape rolling by, impatient excitement making him shift in his seat. He'd been gone for almost three weeks now, the longest he'd ever spent away from Loki in the year and a half they had been together. It had been hell, really. Fucking horrible. Even with talking on the phone every night and messaging each other while he was at work. It was distracting him from things he should be doing, but he couldn't make himself care. Definitely not this last week.

Now he was so close again, and he could barely contain himself.

Loki had had a late class that afternoon and couldn't join his brother to pick Tony up at the airport, or he would have already had him within kissing distance. Instead he had to suffer through this little roadtrip. At least it was over within forty minutes, when Thor stopped outside Loki's building to drop Tony off.

”Wanna meet up at the bar tomorrow night?” Thor leaned over to catch his eye before Tony shut the door. ”Been a while.”

”Sure thing, man.” Tony grinned at him. He really would enjoy that. He'd missed his friend too, after all, not just his brother. ”I'll call you tomorrow. And thanks for the ride.”

”No problem!”

Tony slammed the door shut and didn't wait to see Thor drive off before he turned on his heel and hurried inside, running up the stairs until he could stop outside the right door and rummage around for the key in his pocket. The key that had once been Thor's spare key, but was now Tony's own, making the apartment feel at least in part his.

He had tried to get Loki to move to his old place instead. It was bigger, better equipped with appliances, and closer to the university. Loki had refused, and honestly, Tony hadn't been surprised. This place was Loki through and through, and he knew he was going to have to find something really perfect in New York to make him agree to leave it. But there was plenty of time for that, still.

Now he unlocked and opened the door, stepping into the hallway and dropped his bag on the floor while he kicked his shoes off. Doing that was what always made him feel like he was back with Loki; that one rule had always been enforced here.

Tony barely had time to push his second shoe off before he heard movement in the tiny livingroom, then soft steps, and then Loki came around the corner. For a few seconds they just stood still, staring at each other. Loki was clearly pleased with the sight of the suit. Tony couldn't complain either, when he saw Loki in black jeans and the green longsleeve, his long, pale neck under the black waves, green eyes drinking him in.

”Hello, gorgeous.”

”Tony...” It was just a breathless little whisper. He didn't think anyone had ever seemed as genuinely happy to see him as Loki looked to be in this moment.

Then, in the same instant, they both took long steps forward until they were in each other's arms, both pulling the other close. Tony reached for Loki's mouth and felt it find his at once, hot and soft and so familiar he was afraid he was just going to start crying. But he closed his eyes against the sting and ran his teeth over the tip of Loki's tongue instead.

When they pulled back a bit Loki's eyes were suspiciously shiny as well, but he just blinked and let his gaze travel down over Tony's body. ”The suit.” There was something closely related to awe in his voice. ”You brought it.”

”Said I would, didn't I?”

Loki raised his eyes to Tony's face and slowly shook his head, a smile spreading on his lips. ”No, you didn't.”

”I didn't?” Tony frowned. He was pretty damn sure he had.

”No. You laughed, and hung up.” Loki's smile was growing, and he let fingertips run over the lapel of the jacket, then down to the vest under it. ”But I had a feeling that meant yes, actually.”

”Good. Because it totally did.”

Tony let his eyes wander down over Loki and unconsciously licked his lips. ”Yeah, I know I asked about your clothes too, gorgeous. But seriously? The only thing I can think about now is getting you out of them.”

He had barely closed his mouth around the last words before Loki's hands were at the hem of the longsleeve, catching it and pulling it up off his chest in one smooth movement. Tony traced the lean, pale lines while the long hands moved to drop the t-shirt on the floor. He could remember a time when Loki had hesitated, cringed and blushed at the thought of showing any skin at all, but he was happy that time was gone now. Smiling he reached out to help speed things up even so, and unbottoned those jeans so Loki could pull them and his underwear down, off his narrow hips and long thighs. It all joined his socks and the shirt on the floor in seconds.

With a appreciative little hum Tony stepped up, cupped a hand around the ass he had spent three weeks missing, and pulled Loki closer. ”Why the hell aren't you naked all the time?”

Loki chuckled, the sound turning to a groan as he felt his bare skin rub against the fabric of the suit. ”It would be really impractical, love, but for you I could give it a try.” His hands snaked their way in under the jacket to stroke the silky back of the vest. ”As long as you _don't_ get out of your clothes. Could you keep this on forever?”

”That would also be damn impractical, but for you I could give it a try.”

”Deal.” Loki mumbled the word before he placed another kiss on Tony's lips, one that felt hot and _greedy_ in a new way.

Still liplocked they shuffled into the livingroom, turning around until Tony could feel the couch behind him. It was too high to be the seat, and when he sat himself down he realized it was the armrest he'd found, but he didn't care. It would work just as well. And he didn't even have to say a word before Loki was down on his knees on the worn carpet, his hands running up Tony's pinstriped thighs until he found the hardness straining the fabric under the zipper. Tony let his hands grip the green cloth under him while he watched Loki pull that zipper down. The pale fingers left the button alone, just reached in through the opening and with some careful, deft manouvering freed him of the layers of clothing. He was obviously really serious about Tony keeping his clothes on, completely.

Tony had no objections. The contrast of his flushed, hard cock and Loki's naked shape between his legs, all against the rest of his impeckably dressed, covered body was enough to make it difficult to breathe. And that was before Loki leaned in and got his mouth on him. It still felt greedy, hungry and eager, and Tony knew at once that this wouldn't last very long.

Luckily, that didn't matter. They had the whole night.

* * *

Loki felt the fine wool covering Tony's thighs on either side of him and felt warmed by more than the expensive cloth. Having Tony back, close, being able to run his fingers around his hips to hold on to that perfect ass under the pinstripes, licking a broad stripe up the curved underside of the cock in front of him, the spicy, musky smell of it filling his nose... It was all very close to Loki's image of what heaven might be like.

He loved that suit. He really did. Not nearly as much as he loved the man wearing it, of course, but still.

Raising himself up a bit higher on his knees Loki tilted his head forward to catch Tony in his mouth and suck him in. The noises above him, and the little spasm in the tissues between his lips, told him that this would be over all too soon. But on the other hand, they were in no hurry. They had all night. They could do this again. And again. As many times as they felt like. The thought spurred him on even more.

Then Tony's hand slipped into his hair, gripped it, and heaven suddenly felt even closer. The hand wasn't there to force him or guide him, Tony was just pulling at the long hair, burning his scalp, because he knew Loki loved it when he did that.

”When you come to New York”, Tony murmured above him, words unsteady between the heavy breaths, ”I want you like this in my office. On your knees. Under my desk.”

Loki angled his head enough to meet Tony's eyes, and was rewarded by a heavy groan. He knew he would most likely never be able to fulfil that wish, and he was sure Tony knew that too, but right now that wasn't the important part, just the way they both shared and enjoyed the mental picture. Enjoyed it intensely.

* * *

The thought of Loki kneeling naked by his office chair got Tony pretty damn close all on its own. When Loki turned those bright green eyes on him it was just a matter of a minute or so before he lost it, and he didn't even try holding it back, just grabbed the couch again, let his head fall down in front of him while his toes tried to get a hold of the carpet under his feet. Still catching his breath he opened his eyes and grinned down at the face looking up at him, the slightly swollen lips very red against the pale skin.

”Three weeks is just too long to wait.” 

”Definitely.” Loki got up off the floor in a smooth movement, but didn't move away. He placed his hands over Tony's on the armrest, leaned in and put those red lips on his. ”Much too long.”

When Loki stood up straight it worked as a very clear reminder that Tony was the only one who had gotten off so far. Not able to keep his hands off what he saw he got a hand on Loki's lower back, draw him closer and closed his other hand around his cock, giving it a couple of very, very gentle strokes. More teasing than anything else. The pained sounds from Loki told him he knew it too.

”But you're going to make me wait a bit longer, aren't you?” Loki held on to his shoulders, a bit too hard.

”Maybe?” Tony smirked up at him, before placing a line of kisses along one of his hipbones.

To be honest, he wasn't making Loki wait just for the hell of it. Although, that was the main reason, of course. Where was the fun in _not_ making the man you love suffer a bit, after all? But he was also feeling a pretty urgent reminder from his own body that he hadn't been to the bathroom since he was on the plane, and the scotch he had downed since then wasn't helping him now.

Then a thought hit him. And wouldn't leave. It wasn't new after all – at least the thought wasn't.

He'd just cum. He wouldn't get hard again for a while, and he knew if he did, this wouldn't really work. The timing was too perfect to not at least give it a try. Right? 

Glancing up at Loki, still giving him those feather light, languid strokes, he moved his other hand down to give a just as light caress over the curve down to his ass. ”Would a shower be a valid reason to take the suit off? Promise to put it back on after, if you still want me to.”

Loki's head was tilted back, his whole body tense in the hope of more, but now he groaned and rolled his head over a shoulder to look down at Tony again. ”All right. I guess.” He sighed. ”I'll miss it, but I'll manage.”

”You want to undress me?” Tony raised an eyebrow, and then couldn't hold back a smile at the look on Loki's face. 

”Yes, please...” The awe was back in his voice, and his fingers slowly came to loosen Tony's tie. 

Loki lifted the tie off, and then carefully undid every button he found, placed the cufflinks on the table, and gently eased the jacket off, then the vest. The green eyes were wide, his lips parted, breathless, like he was unwrapping some amazing gift, or a piece of priceless art. Tony couldn't take his eyes off his face the whole time.

”Gorgeous?”

”Hmm?”

”You do know you're very nearly making me jealous of my own suit right now?”

”Oh, don't worry.” Loki pulled his silvery shirt off and then leaned in to feather kisses over his clavicles. ”I love you both.”

”That's the best I get?”

”Yes.”

”All right.” Tony sighed. ”I'll take it.”

* * *

When they were both undressed they got into the bathroom, stepping into the shower.

”Ah, ah, ah.” An arm caught Loki's waist, pulling him back when he reached to turn on the water. ”Not so fast.”

He glanced at Tony over his shoulder, arching an eyebrow. ”I thought we were here to take a shower?”

”We are. I just had another kind of shower in mind.” Tony's eyebrow moved to match Loki's, but in a far more suggestive than questioning way. ”And anyway, there's no use getting you cleaned up until you're really dirty, is there?”

It took Loki about three seconds to understand exactly what Tony meant. When he did, he felt his mouth fall slightly open, but he found nothing to say. Not at once, at least.

On any other day, one when he had been even slightly less overrun by wild arousal, if he had been even a hint less turned on, he would have refused, immediately and completely. As it was now, he was just enough on the limit of going crazy with want to at least let himself entertain the thought for a moment before finding an answer. Or rather, entertain it again. Because Tony had introduced it to him before. Of course he had. Then Loki had brushed it off as something that would never happen in a million years, and more or less forgotten about it. Obviously, Tony hadn't.

Loki stood motionless, lost in a whirl of thoughts, and Tony was still behind him with his arms around his waist. While Loki was trying to gather his scattered mind, Tony's hand moved down to start that infuriating, frustrating stroking again. All at once, all his work was undone. He had only one thought left, one question, and he decided to air it.

”How many?”

”How many what?” Tony spoke against his shoulder and the warm movements of lips against his skin made Loki shiver.

”How many times have you done something like that? Before me?”

”Oh.” The hand on his cock slowed even more and stopped completely, but before Loki could react or protest, Tony was pulling him around so they stood face to face. His was very serious, all of a sudden. ”Actually? I've never done anything like that before.”

”You...? Oh...” Loki breathed it out, searching Tony's eyes. ”So this would be...?

”The first first that's a first for us both?” Tony's face cracked into a smile. ”Yeah, it would.”

Loki knew there was no way Tony could have persuaded him into it, if Loki had set his mind against it and wouldn't _let him_. Tony would never have _made him_ submit to that either. It just wasn't that kind of thing. But this? This was something that Loki just couldn't pass up the opportunity for – sharing a first. He had given Tony so many of his own firsts he had lost count of them a long time ago, but there had never been any for Tony to offer him in return.

One time he had overheard Thor call Tony _Anthony ”I'll try anything once” Stark_ , and since then he'd had to admit that it was a very fitting middle name for the man he loved. He didn't mind it, really, but it had meant Loki was the only one with any truly new experiences.

Until now.

”Yes”, Loki got out in a hoarse whisper. ”Yes. I want to.”

Tony said nothing. He just smiled, reached up to kiss him, and then placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Loki knew that kind of hand, what it meant, and just a light push from it made Loki kneel. He didn't even mind the cold, hard tiles under him. Especially not when that hand moved from his shoulder into his hair, using it to tilt his head back, and all he saw was Tony's face, dark eyes looking down at him.

”Arms behind your back.”

Loki immediately crossed his arms behind himself, hands grabbing his forearms. So, no touching then... He would just have to wait. 

For a moment or two nothing happened, and with his head held in place, eyes up, he had no warning. Not that he was sure one would have made any difference. When the almost hot enough to burn stream of urine hit his chest he still startled slightly with the tense surprise. But he didn't protest it, didn't really move, just held Tony's eyes as he felt it running down his abdomen and then trickling down his thighs.

The smell of it filled the closed space they were in, and Loki found himself pulling in a deep breath, through his nose, while his eyes slid closed. Almost against his own will, before he had decided to do it. It was all curiosity, his body and mind working out this new experience without asking his permission.

The thought of the smell had almost been what had bothered and worried him the most. He had been afraid that it would disgust him, and he had never wanted to feel disgusted by anything that was even just in part Tony. But he had worried for nothing, as usual. What it reminded him of most of all, was hay in the sun. The way it smelled _warm_ , and both sharp and rich at the same time. It really did smell golden. And all at once, nothing about it was disgusting to him. 

Filled with this realization he looked up and caught Tony's eyes again. ”I want to taste it.”

The brown eyes blinked at him. It was very obvious that Tony was surprised, but just for a second. Then Loki felt the hot stream cut off, saw Tony clench his teeth a bit at the effort, and then smile at him. 

”You always want just a little bit more, don't you?”

”Of you?” Loki smiled back. ”Yes, always.”

Without any more questions, the hand in his hair tilted Loki's head back more upright. He closed his eyes in the movement, anticipation making his heart beat harder, but he wasn't given very long to work himself up before he felt the urine hit his cheek. Maybe Tony was still thinking he might change his mind, giving him a chance to back out. Loki was in no way taking that chance, however.

All hesitation to ever touch him now gone, Loki instantly turned his head into it, opening his mouth, and felt heat spatter his lips, pool on his tongue when he caught it. There was some of the smell still in the taste, too. The warmth. But it was very different still. All salt and minerals. The sharpness traveled on the heat up the back of his nose. Not unpleasant however, still not disgusting. It was just the way it should be, somehow.

Almost too soon, there was no more coming. Loki closed his mouth. Blinking, he searched Tony's wide eyed face out, and then swallowed. The brown eyes went even wider then, and he could feel Tony's fingers run through his hair, going to cradle his head.

”You're goddamn amazing, Loki.”

Loki didn't answer. At least not with words. Instead, he just let go of his own arms and pulled them to the front to reach up and catch Tony's hips. When there came no words of protest, he leaned in to take Tony in his mouth, licking and sucking him clean, and when he heard the pleased moan he could already feel the soft, satiny cock grow and stiffen between his lips. Loki loved those moments when Tony was hard enough that the head of his cock reached all the way back to Loki's throat, but was still soft enough that it didn't push at the wrong angles, still pliable enough to just fill his mouth. But those moments were passing, and soon he felt a hit that made him gag, and he had to pull back a bit, reluctantly. He could take it all, he knew he could. Tony had taught him that. But not in this position.

Suddenly his mind was full of images of lying on his back on the bed, his head tilted far back over the edge of it, mouth open to let Tony slide all the way into his throat. He lived for the noises that always got out of Tony.

Spurred on by those thoughts he sucked harder now, pulling in as much as he could, moaning around the hot shaft.

”Oh, fuck!” Tony growled at the sensation. Then the hand still in his hair grabbed hold of it to slowly pull Loki back until he had to let go, gazing up at Tony's fascinated face. ”Damn if you don't have an eager mouth today! What's that about?”

Loki felt himself grin. ”I've just missed you. A lot.”

”I could tell, you know?” There showed a more gentle smile on Tony's face then, and his fingers came to brush lightly over Loki's still wet cheek. ”But there are other ways to show me. Your knees must be killing you by now, gorgeous.”

They were, actually. He hadn't even realized until he heard the words, but suddenly the preassure of his knees and feet against the unforgiving tiles was excruciating and he couldn't hold back a wince before he nodded.

”Here.” A muscular arm reached down to him.

Loki caught it and let Tony pull him back up, groaning and grimacing as he stretched his legs and rolled his ankles.

Tony took that last step in under the shower head then, turned the water on, and then grabbed Loki's hand to pull him in under the warm spray. ”You earned the other kind of shower now, I'd say”, he said while Loki tilted his head back to let the water wash over his face.

With water running into his eyes Loki blindly fumbled with his hands until he could hold Tony close, and find his mouth for a wet kiss. ”Thank you.”

”And thank you.”

Loki rubbed enough water out of his eyes to see Tony's smiling face. ”Enjoyed your first?”

”'Course I did!” Fingers pinched Loki's ass. ”Got to mark my territory, didn't I?”

That made Loki burst out in a laugh loud enough to echo off the walls in the small bathroom.

* * *

Later – much later – after they had dried themselves off and moved to the bedroom where everything was softer, and both of them had gotten to really, thoroughly, deeply and heartfelt show exactly how much they had missed the other, they were courled up around each other under the covers. Tony had his chest against Loki's back, arm around his ribcage, nose in his still slightly damp hair, and a warm glow of satisfaction in the pit of his stomach.

”I love you”, he mumbled into the black tresses, just because it felt so damn good to say it.

Loki moved against him, and a hand came up to wrap long fingers around his wrist. ”I love you.” He sighed. ”And I wish I didn't have to miss you again.”

”Yeah, well, it could be worse.” Tony rubbed his nose against the soft neck under that hair.

”How could it be worse?” The long fingers pressed his palm to Loki's chest, over his slowly beating heart.

”Well, we could _not_ miss each other when we're apart.” He added a kiss. ”I think that would be worse. Don't you?”

There was a moments silence, then Loki abruptly turned in his arms until they were face to face. His lips were on Tony's in an instant, feverishly kissing him, long arms pressing him even closer than they had been. ”Don't even _say_ that, love.”

”I won't, gorgeous.” Tony whispered his promise against those trembling lips. ”I won't.”

They fell asleep like that, tangled, foreheads pressed together.

* * *

Loki noticed the small things he took pleasure in when Tony was back. 

Like making coffee for two in the morning instead of just the smallest amount the machine would bother with, which was enough for himself. Seeing the dishes left behind by two in his sink at the end of the day.

Falling asleep listening to slow breaths, or even some very light snores. The warmth of a hand on his leg when they were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Laughter. Even his own. Because he never laughed when he was alone.

And he also noticed the big things that he hated, with a passion. 

Like standing in the hallway on sunday nights, leaning his forehead against the closed door, listening to the silence in the empty apartment behind him.

Crying. All his own. Because he always cried when he was alone.

Change really couldn't come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Also - this is sort of a prelude to the real, actual sequel to _Sure_ which I'll likely begin posting pretty soon. If you don't want to miss that one, you can subscribe to the series I made this into; _Touched_.


End file.
